Infected
by Sild
Summary: A pair of survivors try to escape the infected by teaming up with the well known quartet of survivors from Left 4 Dead. As all six face wave after wave of infected, sacrifices will be made, and the death toll will climb ever higher...


Infected

**Disclaimer: I do not own Left 4 Dead, Zoey, Bill, Louis, Francis, or any of the Infected that appear in the game. These characters and game ideas are property of Valve, not me. All other characters and ideas belong to me. Do not redistribute without my permission.**

I popped another shell into my shotgun. "You loaded?" Josh asked me. "Yep," I replied. "Good, we need to get a move on. I heard about a group of survivors who were headed for the hospital for rescue. We should go with them," Josh said. "You know them?" I asked. "No, but they're smart and brave enough to head into the subway," Josh answered. "Or stupid and lucky," I muttered as finished wrapping a wound with some bandages from my first aid kit. "Well, nevertheless, more people gives us more of a chance," Josh said. "Point taken," I said, and we headed off again…

The infection began two weeks ago. In that time, human civilization has been overrun. Metropolitan areas are destroyed. Very few people have managed to survive. Even fewer have taken the initiative to get themselves out. As of this point in time, a pair of survivors is headed towards Mercy hospital, hoping to run into a couple others on their way. Now both groups have come face to face with the evolving infected. The question is, do they have the ability to fight them?

"Oh no…" I said quietly. "What?" Josh asked. "You hear that?" I asked. A faint moaning resonated through the air. "Crap…" Josh muttered. "That…that definitely sounds like a witch," I said. "Relax. We can go around her. No problem," Josh said. Then I heard it; a shotgun going off. "Josh, did you hear that shotgun?" I asked. "I'm betting every infected within a mile heard it, Tyler," he replied as he cautiously looked ahead. Suddenly, we began hearing shouts and what I thought was a cry for help. "Dude, I think they're in trouble," I said. The witch's resonant moan brought us back to our own situation. "Well, we need to focus. They can deal with whatever they're fighting. Let's just worry about getting around that witch we heard," Josh replied. An explosion followed by a shriek told us all we needed to know. Josh and I began running towards the subway station.

We skidded to a stop and saw four people lying on the ground, all badly injured. A witch was ripping one of them to shreds. The other three were busy targeting the gargantuan tank that was getting ready to pick up a car. "You take the witch; I'll help with the tank!" Josh yelled. I was already in motion. "Help! Help!" the man getting attacked by the witch yelled. She was about to strike into him again when my shotgun's barrel punched right through her right eye. She looked up for a second, only to have her entire right temple splatter against a car. "Damn, you arrived in the nick of time," the man said as I helped him up. "Tyler! I need some help over here!" Josh yelled. I turned to see him fighting the tank, only to see that he was backed up against a car. The tank turned to face Josh, and I immediately tried to help. I launched myself onto the tank's back, and tried to lock my arms around his neck to prevent myself from getting thrown off. That gave Josh all the time he needed. Josh unloaded with his rifle into the tank's forehead. A few bullets came dangerously close to hitting me as I tried to let go of the tank. There was some motion left in the tank's body, though, and I fell forward with the body as I let go of the tank's neck.

I saw the man (who was of African descent) I save helping up another one of his friends, and I noticed that the only female of the group was the last one on the ground. "Here, let's get you ready to go," I said as I helped her up. "Thanks…" She muttered as she pulled out a bottle of pills. "You guys have pain pills?" I asked. "Only a couple," the woman replied. "Eh, that's fine. I'll live," I said, scratching my bandage. We all heard the rumbling noise that began to get louder. "Shit…" I muttered with the older male of the other group. "It's them! We gotta go! Get to the subway!" Josh yelled. We immediately began running into the subway station and saw an open door where the wall had caved in. I noticed a room that looked like it had been boarded up at one time. "There!" The older man yelled as he pointed towards the room. We were about to make it into the room when I heard a scream. "Help!" the woman cried. I noticed that a Smoker tongue had latched onto her. She was being dragged to her doom. I dropped my shotgun and ran back for her. As I reached her, I pulled out a machete. Ironically, I had found it in a gun shop earlier. I chopped the tongue off, and the woman rolled out of the death grip. "Here," I said as I handed her a pistol.

I quickly picked her up and helped her to the room. I heard pistol shots going off, and could feel the wind right next to my ear. I also felt one nick my ear. "Watch it!" I yelled to Josh and the biker of the group, who were shooting at the infected behind us. "We are!" they yelled back. We picked up the pace and ran into the room, getting inside just as Josh and the biker began to shut the door. The black man was in a corner, taking care of a bleeding leg. The older man was busy killing off a couple of infected that were in the bathroom. "We need some help over here!" I heard Josh say, and looked up to notice that the door wasn't shut all the way, and that many infected were pushing up against it. I got up and shot a few of the closest infected. "Tyler! That's not helping!" Josh yelled. I realized he was right. Piling the infected in front of the door would only jam it, giving the infected more leverage. I began trying to shoot the infected behind the ones directly pushing on the door. The woman helped me, and soon enough, there was a break in the wave of infected. The older man came out to help push the door shut, and the large, metal door finally locked into place. Josh and the older man quickly pulled the brace into place, fixating the door no matter how many infected pushed against it. The woman and I continued to take out infected with our pistols. "Tyler, save your ammo!" Josh said. I stopped firing. The remaining infected must've realized that it was futile, and began wandering around just outside the door. "We made it!" I said. "Hardly," Josh replied as the other survivors checked the black man's wounds…


End file.
